1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hybrid vehicle has a hybrid drive composed of an internal combustion engine and an electric machine. The electric machine of the hybrid drive may be operated both as a motor and as a generator. In addition to the hybrid drive, a hybrid vehicle comprises a transmission designed preferably as an automatic shift transmission. During driving of the hybrid vehicle under purely internal combustion engine power, only the internal combustion engine of the hybrid drive provides a drive torque at a drive output of the hybrid vehicle. In contrast, during driving under purely electric motor power, only the electric machine of the hybrid drive provides a drive torque at the drive output of the hybrid vehicle. When the hybrid vehicle is operated in a hybrid driving mode, both the internal combustion engine and also the electric machine of the hybrid drive each provide a drive torque at the drive output of the hybrid vehicle.
Furthermore, it is already known from practice for hybrid vehicles to have at least one pump unit, in particular a hydraulic pump for supplying hydraulic oil to the transmission and/or to auxiliary units. Until now, pump units of said type have been assigned a separate drive, for example a separate electric motor, in order thereby to ensure that the pump unit can be operated even when the internal combustion engine of the hybrid drive is shut down. A separate drive for pump units is however disadvantageous because the separate drives require a relatively large amount of installation space, and also increase the overall weight of the hybrid vehicle.